Sol, arena y mar
by Kikky
Summary: Historias cortas sobre de como pudo ser que ambos se acercaran el uno al otro ;D espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama. Salve Toriyama *-* gracias por tu creatividad.

Quise hacer un fic de cómo pudo haber sido que Nº 18 y Krilin se acercaron, Akira fue un mago los hace estar juntos y ya xD es el autor jajaja pero para eso uno hace fic y tiene imaginación jujuju espero les guste :D y gracias por leer.

Sol, arena y mar…

Con la derrota de Cell, finalmente la paz se sentía en la tierra, tiempo después de esa batalla ChiChi había comenzado a sentirse mal, por lo que junto a su padre y Bulma iría al medico, la científica le había conseguido hora con un experto amigo de ella a costo cero por lo que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Aquellos días Krilin solía pasar donde Gohan y ese día no era la excepción.

- Muchas Gracias Krilin, es un alivio que puedas cuidar de mi Gohan.

- Jajaja, no hay de que, en realidad Gohan ya esta grande es uno de los luchadores mas fuertes de la tierra no creo que lo cuide mucho, yo solo le hago compañía además…- ChiChi le dio una mirada asesina.

- ¿Esa es la ayuda que viniste a darme?

- Pe, pero mamá él tiene raz…

- ¿Qué dices Gohan?, ayyy por kami mi hijo se ha vuelto un rebelde

- ¡Hijaaaa! – Gritó su padre asomándose a la casa- Bulma ya esta aquí, es hora de irnos- ella les dio una mirada seriamente y salieron juntos al patio donde la nave de la científica les esperaba, Ox Satán ya había subido.

- Krilin, espero que cuando regrese, Gohan haya terminado todos sus deberes.

- Sí, no te preocupes yo me encargaré, que te vaya muy bien. Adiós

- Adiós mamá cuídate mucho

- Adiós chicos, ya nos veremos – dijo subiendo a la nave, una vez partieron, ella, Bulma y Ox Satán se despidieron agitando sus manos. Una vez la nave se alejó Krilin y Gohan se dieron una risa cómplice y partieron volando directo al templo sagrado, otras veces habían escapado cuando ChiChi estaba con Bulma.

- Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Dende.

- Que bueno que dejaste todos tus deberes hechos.

- Sí, los escondí para que mamá no lo supiera, cuando ella llegue ya tendré todo listo jajajaja.

- Pues entonces démonos prisa – ambos volaron mucho más rápido, al llegar Picoro estaba de brazos cruzados sentado meditando, Dende saludo alegremente a Gohan al verle llegar, Picoro abrió sus ojos cuando este se le acercó.

- Hola Sr. Picoro que alegría verlo

- Hola Gohan- dijo dándole una sonrisa y acariciando su cabeza, Krilin se acercó

- Hola Picoro

- Hola.

- Sr. Picoro iré a jugar con Dende, luego vendré para entrenar un poco con Ud.- él le sonrió y asintió, Gohan corrió donde su amigo.

- Sabes Picoro, creo que te acompañare, hace años que no medito- dijo Krilin sentándose de piernas cruzadas, Picoro le dio una leve sonrisa y luego cerró sus ojos volviendo a su meditación. Krilin relajó su cuerpo escuchando el viento y las risas de Gohan y Dende alejarse, debía pensar en un punto, un punto, un punto fijo, se volvía dorado, más bien rubio, rubio, rubio como el cabello de una chica… Nº 18! Krilin se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza, la imagen de la androide estaba en su mente _– vamos concéntrate, ya ha pasado casi un mes y no sabes nada de ella, desapareció y definitivamente no le interesas… olvídala… concéntrate, un punto, un punto fijo-_ Luego de unos minutos por fin parecía tener resultado su improvisada meditación, lentamente su relajo se vio reflejado en un recuerdo de su niñez, de una época anterior a su entrenamiento junto a Goku con el maestro Roshi. Subía muchos escalones hacia un templo, llevaba dos piedras sumamente pesadas a su espalda, al llegar arriba un monje de rostro amable le esperaba. Lo había olvidado, sus raíces, él era un monje Shaolin.

- Krilin tu misión es grande en la tierra, para ello debes aprender a manejar el ki que es la fuente de la salud y la fuerza, aquí entrenaras todo lo que puedas y debas aprender para partir en busca de…

- Maestro yo solo quiero ser un monje como Ud. Y estar aquí en el templo.

- Tienes un destino mayor

- Pero yo…

- Jajaja eres impaciente, eso es algo que hay que corregir, debes ser equilibrado y poseer armonía interior y...

- Pero maestro

- Aún eres un niño, dentro de dos años te veras forzado a salir del templo en busca de un nuevo maestro.

- Pero yo quiero ser más fuerte que los demás, y derrotar a aquellos que siempre se burlan de mí, si me voy del templo no lo lograré.

- Al contrario aquí se te hará difícil afrontar a quienes te lastiman, pero eso hará que te vayas y logres alcanzar algo mucho mayor a lo que ganarías quedándote aquí.

- ¡Eso nunca maestro!

- Yo soy diferente a los demás Krilin, puedo ver y saber otras cosas y sé que tu futuro no está aquí.

Con estas palabras Krilin entendió que debía encontrar un nuevo maestro, que su estancia en el templo no duraría mucho más, con el tiempo y cansado de los malos tratos que recibía partió.

- Escucha joven aprendiz – dijo su maestro ya anciano al alcanzarlo cuando este se alejaba- cuando ayudes en la paz de la tierra, yo estaré aquí, estaré dispuesto a recibirte nuevamente y ser uno de nosotros si tu espíritu siente que aquí pertenece.

Los recuerdos de sus entrenamientos luego de aquel momento venían frescos a su mente, aquellos momentos junto a su amigo Goku, era extraño pensar que estaba muerto y una lástima, de a poco los recuerdos se mezclaban con el ruido del ambiente Krilin abrió sus ojos de par en par, habían pasado solo pocos minutos en aquella meditación pero había logrado recordar cosas importantes de su pasado como aquel maestro anciano que le había dicho tan importantes palabras sobre su futuro, el como las sabía siempre sería un misterio para él, sin embargo necesitaba volver allí y ver a su primer maestro para saberlo.

Cuando volvieron con Gohan a la montaña Paoz este le preguntó que le sucedía, en realidad se había visto demasiado pensativo todo el camino.

- Me he acordado de Goku, se siente todo tan diferente sin tu papá aquí.

- Es verdad, yo también lo hecho mucho de menos.

- No te pongas triste Gohan, mejor arreglemos todo que ya siento el Ki de tu mamá.

Al llegar Chichi se veía muy contenta, Bulma entro junto a ella.

- Gohan ven aquí hay algo que debo contarte.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá, estas bien? Ya terminé mis deberes

- Bulma, no pasa nada grave?- Krilin se acerco a las dos

- Para nada Krilin

- Gohan- dijo ChiChi tomando las manos de su hijo con una gran sonrisa - vas a tener un hermanito.

- Un… ¡un hermanito! – dijo sonriendo lentamente.

Era una noticia realmente buena, por unos momentos Krilin logró olvidar lo que tanto pensaba disfrutando de aquella alegría. Al día siguiente preparó un pequeño bolso y luego de conversar con el maestro Roshi partió. En ese instante Nº 18 se apoyaba en un árbol mirando al cielo, vivía en el bosque junto a su hermano, era un lugar tranquilo pero algo aburrido para ella.

- 17, ¿qué tal si hoy vamos a la ciudad?

- Está bien, podría buscar algo para esta casa, su anterior dueño la tenía algo desamoblada.

- Eso te pasa por llegar y tomar cualquier pocilga.

- Esta es la tercera cabaña que usamos este mes Nº 18, todo por que no te acostumbras al bosque pero no creas que seguiré buscando algo mejor, ya me estoy hartando.

- ¿Acaso es mi culpa? – movió su cabello

- Mejor ayúdame a cortar unos leños – dijo algo enfadado, la pelirrubia le miró frunciendo el ceño, dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada al cielo, justo en aquel momento vio pasar volando a Krilin.

- Es él…

- ¿que dices?

- Nada…- ella se quedo mirando al cielo, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan rápidamente? frunció el ceño – ya regreso – salio al vuelo.

Una vez en el cielo divisó al guerrero perderse a gran velocidad, ella fue a avanzar hacia él, ¿Qué hacía?, ¿Por qué pensaba en seguirlo?, ¿Por qué quería verlo? Se detuvo en el lugar y aterrizó nuevamente cerca de su hermano.

- ¿Ya me ayudaras?

- 17… crees que…

- m?

- No, nada, olvídalo – ella tomó unos leños y se los lanzó.

- ¿Qué me querías decir?

- Te digo que lo olvides.

- Es por ese enano pelón que paso recién, yo también lo vi – puso los leños en el suelo

- No digas tonterías - se cruzó de brazos caminado hacia él

- Desde que me encontraste que has estado tan extraña 18, dime ¿que sucede?

- Uff… esta bien, hay algo que no te conté aquella vez cuando te encontré.

- Sobre el deseo que pidió el enano pelón al dragón, allá en el templo?

- No es eso – ella le comentó acerca de lo que había confesado Krilin en ese momento, si bien no lo había dicho directamente era algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no sabía el por qué, 17 dio un risita burlona.

- Quizá tengas que ir a buscarlo y preguntarle sus intenciones jajaja.

- ¿Qué? No seas tonto

- Bueno, entonces si acaso te molesta sabes que puedo darle una paliza.

- No lo hagas… es extraño que piense en ese tonto - 17 le dio una risita mirándola acusadoramente – no pienses idioteces – ella le dio un pequeño golpe a su gemelo y le dio una sonrisa.

Dos días más tarde en la montaña Paoz, Gohan llevaba los vegetales para la cena, al aterrizar se encontró con Nº 18 en la puerta de su casa. Inmediatamente le dio una mirada seria sin aproximarse demasiado.

- Hola – dijo desconfiado

- Hola – dijo algo enfadada – no estoy aquí por que quiera solo vine a preguntarte algo.

- Dime – Gohan se aproximó, ella se hizo a un lado – tengo que entregarle las cosas a mi mamá, si quieres puedes esperarme aquí.

- No es necesario, solo quiero saber si sabes… si sabes donde puedo encontrar a Krilin.

- ¿a Krilin? – Gohan bajo su guardia y sonrió mas confiado, en ese instante Chichi se asomaba por la puerta.

- ¿Gohan sucede algo?

- No, nada mamá – Nº 18 se quedo mirando a la mujer quien le dio una mirada asesina y tomó a su hijo rodeándolo – no le vayas a hacer daño a mi Gohan.

- Ay mamá, ella no quiere hacerme nada.

- Es cierto señora solo... ya me voy – ella partió

- ¡Ve a Kame House allí puedes encontrarlo, que tengas suerte!- grito el pequeño alegremente, ella voló con rapidez alejándose del lugar, se había sonrojado levemente y no se permitiría ser vista así. Al llegar a Kame House aterrizó en la playa, dio unos pasos rodeando el lugar hasta dar con el anciano maestro que se encontraba recostado en la silla de playa, en el interior de la casa se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión con un programa de ejercicios.

- Oye viejo – ella se acercó de brazos cruzados y dio una patada a la silla de playa, Roshi levantó levemente la revista que le cubría el rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede?, acaso un viejo no puede tomar una siesta. ¡Ah! Pe, pero si eres el androide que nos atacó – Se puso de pie rápidamente al ver a Nº 18, esta tenía sus brazos en la cintura – Vaya, si buscas problemas aquí no te queremos.

- Ya cállate viejo, dime donde esta Krilin.

- Ahh ya veo, vienes a buscarlo- se relajó un poco y se le acercó – pues bien Krilin se fue de viaje – Roshi caminó hasta ella mirándola detenidamente y sonrojándose de manera pervertida.

- Quita tú mirada de allí viejo verde y dime donde se fue.

- Oh, sí, sí, cof… Bueno jovencita – él se aproximó, 18 dio un paso atrás mirándolo con asco – venga no me tengas miedo, escucha, Krilin se fue muy lejos por que la tierra ya tiene paz.

- No te pregunte eso, ¡dime donde se fue, o quieres que te mate!– dijo enfadada

- Maestro mejor dígale lo que quiere, ella es muy fuerte – dijo Uulong asomándose por la ventana.

- Es verdad maestro, aunque se ve una buena persona – dijo la tortuga caminando lentamente del interior de la casa, 18 le miro extrañada ¿con que clase de seres vivía?

- Ojojojo no creo que la señorita me mate.

- Claro que lo haré viejo.

- Yo se que no lo harás – dijo el maestro acercándose a ella arqueando las cejas y sonriéndole – escucha bien, Krilin recordó que de niño había sido entrenado para ser un monje y ahora que hay paz, se fue para buscar a su maestro de niño, quizá se quiera volver monje.

- ¿Un monje?

- Sí, un monje Shaolin – dijo Uulong – aunque no creo que dure mucho.

- Jajajaja Krilin tiene un corazón noble, quizá no tan puro como Goku, pero si muy noble, si embargo él ya esta atado a los placeres de la tierra jajaja - el maestro caminaba rodeando a 18, ella dio un salto y se quedo elevada.

- No se que quieres decir, solo dime por donde se fue.

- Está algo alejado, en la región Este, en un templo llamado Oorin- 18 partió rápidamente - ¡que tengas suerte! – grito Roshi sonriendo.

Ella volaba en dirección al lugar sin saber realmente por que lo hacia, fue bajando su velocidad al pensar en aquello hasta quedar detenida en el aire. Llevó su mano a su pecho que latía con fuerza _- Diablos –_ pensó y siguió con su vuelo rápidamente, si bien había pasado casi un mes en ese tiempo ella no había podido evitar preguntarse por él de vez en cuando, era extraño, no lo comprendía del todo pero tenía muchas dudas sobre su persona ¿por qué se había interesado en ella? precisamente ella y su hermano habían intentado matar a Goku, su mejor amigo e incluso habían peleado contra los guerreros, sin embargo eso a él no le había importado, confiaba en que era una buena persona e incluso había pedido a Shen Long que quitaran la bomba de su cuerpo, no lograba comprenderlo, necesitaba preguntárselo no permitiría que se encerrara en un templo dejándola con tantas interrogantes.

Krilin llevaba dos días en el templo, había estado meditando y recordando cosas de su infancia junto a su amigo Goku, todo era diferente, un mes había pasado de su muerte era extraño pensar en aquello y en la paz que disfrutaba y que de apoco se acostumbraba nuevamente a tener y que, inevitablemente le hacía pensar en Nº 18 durante ratos en el día. En ese instante caminaba por los jardines del sitio conversando con otro monje, no demasiado mayor a él.

- Es una lástima que no te quedarás en el templo, tienes mucha fuerza, serías un buen ejemplo. ¡Oh!, mire ¿que es eso?

- ¿¡Nº 18!? – la pelirrubia aterrizó en frente de los dos

- No te puedes volver un monje.

- ¿ella es?… - dijo el monje mirando a Krilin, quien estaba enmudecido. Nº 18 caminó hacia ellos con determinación y con el ceño fruncido, el monje se hizo a un lado mirando a Krilin con nerviosismo.

- Los dejaré conversar, permiso – se fue rápidamente

- Nº 18 que, ¿que haces aquí? – Ella se detuvo frente a él con sus brazos en la cintura manteniendo su mirada fija – perdona…. ¿co, como has estado?- Krilin se sentía nervioso, aquella situación era extraña, había pensado en olvidarla y seguir su vida, se había intentado convencer de aquello y esos días en el templo creía haberlo logrado, pero siempre terminaba pensando en ella y finalmente estaba allí.

- Tan solo quería… conversar con alguien que no fuera 17.

- ahh, ¿por eso viniste hasta haca? – dijo con una sonrisa, ella abrió un poco sus ojos sonrojándose levemente, movió el cabello de su cara y volteó.

- No se por que estoy aquí, eres una molestia pero no tienes por que volverte un monje solo por que la tierra ya esta en paz.

- La verdad no lo había pensado.

- ¡Pero el viejo me dijo que te volverías monje!- dijo mirándolo con enfado

- ¿El maestro Roshi?... mm me entendió mal, yo vine a visitar a un antiguo maestro, lamentablemente ya esta muerto.

- Oh… ya veo – ella esquivó su mirada, se sentía avergonzada – entonces me voy- se elevó dispuesta a partir pero se detuvo.

- ¡Espera 18!, yo también ya me iba, tan solo me despediré jaja…- Krilin corrió al interior del templo casi tan rápido como salía y partía con ella, se sonrió pensando en el hecho de que ella le había buscado, sí que era afortunado.

- ¿Puedes acompañarme? Me despediré del maestro.

- No me dijiste que estaba muerto.

- Bueno, sí, pero está enterrado en este lugar – Krilin apuntó un claro bajo sus pies, ambos aterrizaron, el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles de bambú. Nº 18 se detuvo mirando el tranquilo lugar no pudo evitar pensar en Nº 16, seguramente a él le hubiese gustado aquel sitio tan tranquilo, lejos del ruido de las personas. Se quedó mirando a Krilin quien prendía unos inciensos ¿por qué le agradaba tanto verlo? no era más que un enano calvo y estúpido. Se enfado un poco consigo misma, mientras tanto este meditaba acerca de las cosas que había querido preguntarle a su maestro ya difunto e inevitablemente pensó en su amigo Goku, le daba algo de pena pensar en aquello pero intentó concentrarse en un rezo que dio a la figura de piedra que estaba en el lugar

- Esto es ridículo – se dijo a si misma

- ¿Cómo… qué cosa?- volteó a verla

- Me escuchaste?

- Creí que me hablabas

- No. Solo que esto es ridículo

- ¿qué cosa? – Krilin terminó de poner unos inciensos y se puso en pie

- Esto – ella se cruzó de brazos

- ah… bueno de todas maneras ya terminé - dijo nervioso

- No me refiero a esto, si no… diablos…

- Lo siento, seguramente no te gustan este tipo de lugares - volteó – pero ya terminé

- No es el lugar, no seas torpe… ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

- eh?, bue, bueno yo - Krilin le miró, ¿qué esperaba que le dijera? la conversación de por si era una encrucijada - ¿A qué te refieres 18?

- La última vez que nos vimos… ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Lo del deseo a Shen Long? – Ella asintió – bueno tu hermano y tú no son malas personas, no creo justo que tuvieran que vivir con aquella bomba en sus cuerpos.

- ¿Por que te preocupaste por mi? Tus amigos dijeron, que te habías preocupado por mí luego de la muerte de Cell, dime ¿por que?

- Lo que sucede es que me preocupaba que estuvieras herida y quería ayudarte por eso te lleve al templo… y como dijo Gohan es verdad que tú… tú me gustas Nº 18, eres tan bonita y no solo eso – el se ruborizó y miró sus manos nervioso - yo dudo que sientas algo por mi y no digo que deba ser así es que…

- Pero, ¿por qué te gusto? Intenté matar a tus amigos, por culpa de mi existencia y la de mi hermano Cell pudo volverse poderoso y casi destruye la tierra y además 16 fue asesinado, ¡acaso no te das cuenta soy un androide!- ella dejó caer una lágrima e inmediatamente llevó una de sus manos a esta ¿Cómo era posible? Ella nunca lloraba ¿Por qué precisamente ahora lo hacía? Miró al piso no quería verle la cara a ese torpe que tenía en frente.

- No me importa que hayas intentado atacarnos, no fue tu culpa, fue culpa del doctor Maki Gero y después de todo solo querías matar a Goku jajaja – rió algo nervioso – pero no me importa, de todas maneras él terminó sacrificándose por nosotros, me da pena pensar en aquello pero no me arrepiento de haberte ayudado. Cuando te vi supe que eras diferente a lo que nos había contado Trunks, me di cuenta que no eras una máquina despiadada y sin sentimientos, sino que eres una persona, una mujer como cualquier otra, delicada y… y fue eso lo que me hizo comenzar a quererte – Ella se quedo pasmada, no sabía que decir o que hacer levantó su mirada del piso y dio con él quien le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, ella le sonrió levemente.

- Yo te dije que no esperaras que te diera las gracias, sin embargo… gracias.

- No es necesario 18

- Ya vámonos de aquí – ella se le acercó y beso su mejilla

- S.. sí – dijo nervioso sonrojándose, ambos partieron al vuelo.

Durante la noche Krilin aterrizó en Kame House, luego de un breve interrogatorio por parte del maestro Roshi quien le contó que Nº 18 había estado allí, fue directo a su habitación, se recostó mirando el despejado cielo nocturno por su ventana ¿Acaso aquella situación cambiaria algo? dio un suspiro, seguramente no le volvería a ver sin embargo lo sucedido le alegraba, aquel día no había sido como pensaba. Durante la mañana fue a la playa a dar un pequeño entrenamiento, se mantuvo en eso mientras pasaban los minutos, el sol era suave y las olas crecían lentamente. Cerca de las dos de la tarde Krilin se dio un chapuzón en el mar, luego entró a la casa y nuevamente salió, esta vez con una red de pesca.

La pelirrubia sobre volaba el mar cuando divisó lo que había estado buscando, aterrizó en Kame House y comenzó a caminar rodeando la casa, se detuvo al ver a Krilin, este no la había notado y sacaba del mar la red con un hermoso pez.

- ¡Maestro ya tenemos la cena!- dijo volteando y encontrándose de frente con Nº 18, ambos se quedaron mirando asombrados uno del otro.

- 18 ho, hola

- No imagines nada extraño.

- No, no, no, ni que lo digas.

- Solo pase a ver… quería conversar con alguien- Krilin le dio una sonrisa

- ¿Te gusta el pescado? Si quieres puedes quedarte a comer, pues ya iba a preparar la comida.

- Tu cocinas?

- Jajaja, si, bueno Uulong dice que no hace ese tipo de cosas y el maestro, bueno, él mucho menos así que yo cocino jajaja no solo se luchar - él caminó hacia la casa haciéndole una seña - ¿vienes?- ella le sonrió y le siguió.

Los días siguientes se pasaban tranquilos, Nº 18 y Krilin cada vez se tenían más confianza y compartían mucho más el uno del otro. Una tarde como muchas otras se sentó a orillas de la playa acompañada del guerrero.

- Nº 17 piensa irse a las montañas un tiempo, pero no me agrada la idea.

- ¿Y se lo has dicho?

- Claro que sí, pero no importa lo que piense al final él siempre gana, es más impulsivo que yo, suele hacer ese tipo de cosas y en el fondo me gusta consentirlo.

- mmm ya veo – él la miró de reojo, sabía que si se iba a las montañas seguramente no la vería mas, quizá era arriesgado lo que pensaba decirle pero tenía que hacerlo, respiró profundo y calmó sus nervios - ¿y si vienes a vivir aquí conmig… con nosotros, jajaja, lo digo porque veo que te gusta la playa jajaja – unas gotas resbalaron por su cara sonrojándose, ella le miró arqueando una de sus cejas y dirigió su mirada a sus pies, le agradaba sentir el suave oleaje tocar su piel de manera tan sutil, le agradaba sentir el olor a sal del mar y el cálido sol. Volvió a mirarle y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Lo pensaré - Krilin internamente suspiró aliviado y le sonrió.

Nº 18 llegó a la casa que compartía con 17 en el bosque durante la noche, entró y dio de frente con su gemelo que le esperaba sentado con un café.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- No molestes 17

- Vamos 18 dímelo - el pelinegro se balanceaba en una silla sonriendo algo burlón

- ¿Qué opinas del mar?

- ¿El mar? A que viene eso, ¿acaso quieres vivir cerca del mar?... pues me gusta mas el bosque ya lo sabes, las montañas.

- 17 si me voy… ¿te sentirás muy solo? – ella se sentó frente a su gemelo quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

- Bueno, creo que te echaré de menos pero si te quieres ir no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

- No te quiero dejar solo, pero me gusta… el mar – ella movió un poco su cabello dando una sonrisa, Nº 17 le sonrió.

- Hay algo que el asqueroso del doctor Maki no pudo modificar en nosotros, y es que somos diferentes, ya ves, yo prefiero las montañas, tú el mar. Yo las prefiero más altas, tú pelones.

-¡17!- ella se levantó sonrojada – no digas esas idioteces.

- Jajajajajaja soy tu gemelo no me ocultas nada jajaja, no te preocupes por mi 18 cuando te vayas estaré bien- ella se le acercó y le dio un abrazo para sorpresa del pelinegro.

El siguiente día era soleado al llegar a Kame House, Nº 18 le pidió a Krilin fueran a la capital, mientras se aproximaban al lugar la primera diferencia que notaron fue el cambio de nombre de la ciudad, ahora se llamaba Satán City, ambos aterrizaron en un lugar prudente y comenzaron a caminar.

- Que ridículo – dijo disgustada – todo tiene alusión a ese viejo estúpido.

- Es cierto, es una lástima- él le miro cruzar los brazos - por cierto 18 aún no me dices a que venimos.

- A comprar ropa, viviré en un lugar con mar y no tengo la ropa indicada.

- ¿Con mar?- Krilin se detuvo autónomamente sonrojándose al momento que ella entraba a una tienda, no podía creerlo aquella era su respuesta, ella iría a vivir con él, había aceptado. Se sonrió alegremente aquello era algo tan irreal como estar acompañándola a comprar ropa, definitivamente tendría que acostumbrarse a esta nueva paz pues ahora muchas cosas serían diferentes.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras la fotografía

Estaba escribiendo otro fic de esta pareja y pensé relacionarlo al mismo one shot que ya tenia escrito como me sugirió Getsukei, por lo que aquí esta, espero les guste ;)

La androide pelirrubia entró a la habitación mirando todo detenidamente, hacía cuatro días estaba en Kame House pero era primera vez que entraba en aquella habitación que daba cerca de la suya, era la de Krilin. Se había dado una ducha y tras subir con prisa del primer piso para evitar la pervertida mirada del maestro Roshi dio con la puerta de aquella habitación abierta. La curiosidad le hizo mirar al interior, era un lugar sencillo con una ventana amplia, tenía una cama que estaba centrada, un cajonero a su derecha y un closet, había pegada a la pared una repisa que le llamó la atención pues tenía unas fotografías. Se aproximó al cuarto mirándolas.

- Vaya siempre ha sido un enano pelón…- se dijo a si misma tomando una en la que el guerrero salía junto a Goku con un enorme caparazón a su espalda ambos eran niños y tras ellos estaba el maestro Roshi sonriente como siempre. La dejó en su lugar mirando las otras con detención cuando sintió el Ki de Krilin, este acababa de llegar Nº 18 salió rápidamente entrando a su habitación. Respiraba agitada cuando se sonrió ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? pensó moviendo su cabeza y riendo levemente.

- ¡Hey 18 traje comida preparada! Puedes venir a comer si gustas – escuchó desde el piso inferior

- Esta bien – respondió sin gritar asomándose por la puerta, luego entró nuevamente y abrió el closet tomando un vestido, aquel era el primero que usaba de hacia mucho tiempo. Lo miró con detención, tan solo tres días antes lo había comprado, no queriendo, cuando fue acompañada por Krilin a comprar ropa. Él le había insistido que el vestido que tenía el maniquí de la tienda se le vería realmente bien, a ella no le gustaba mucho aquel estilo blanco y pulcro del mismo, pero había accedido después de todo Krilin pagaba la cuenta.

- Yo me llevaré lo mio al sillón – escuchó decir a Uulong mientras bajaba – Maestro la telenovela esta por empezar.

- ¿Maestro también comerá en la sala, que prefiere tuto o pechuga? – dijo Krilin si notar que 18 se aproximaba.

- Uy uy no lo sé creo que pechuga jajaja- dijo pervertidamente moviendo sus manos

- Cállate viejo estúpido.

- Oh 18 ya estabas aquí, maestro no diga esas cosas.

- Pero si me refiero a la comida jujujuju – Roshi tomó un platillo y se dirigió a la sala mirando al androide de pies a cabeza, claro que al cruzar miradas caminó con más velocidad para evitarla.

- 18 te ves muy bonita – Krilin le dijo sonriente, al voltear y verla con aquel vestido ella le regalo un sonrisa, esa que solo le daba a él.

- Traje un pollo que preparo ChiChi, como pase por casa de Gohan me dijo que había preparado mucho y bueno..

- Pasas mucho por allá ¿por qué?

- Bueno ellos son como mi familia también.

- mm ya veo… dale lo que quieras, me da igual – dijo sentándose a la mesa. Él le atendió para luego sentarse frente a ella, solían comer en silencio, aquello le incomodaba a Krilin pero no era del tipo de persona capaz de romper el hielo tan fácilmente cuando estaba establecido. Nº 18 miraba el televisor atravesándolo, en realidad no veía nada pensaba aún en las fotografías. Mientras Krilin le miraba pensando en como hablarle.

- ¿Qué tal la comida?

- Esta buena.

- ChiChi cocina muy bien no?

- mmm supongo – se hizo otro incómodo silencio, Krilin dio un suspiro algo abatido cuando ella habló – Vi tus fotos, pero no todas.

- ¿Las que tengo arriba?

- ¿Tienes otras?

- Eh... bueno no, solo tengo esas.

- ¿Luego las vemos?

- Cla…Claro – le dijo sonriente procesando la información, ¿acaso 18 había entrado a su habitación? Pues si, se sonrojó un poco pensando en que por suerte solía ser bastante ordenado. Luego de comer y limpiar todo ambos fueron al segundo piso, al entrar él tomo una fotografía en donde salía con Goku en el torneo de artes marciales previo a la pelea contra Picoro.

- Tengo algunas fotos que me dio el maestro, de cuando estábamos en el torneo.

- Has luchado de niño, veo que la información que nos dio el asqueroso de Maki no estaba equivocada – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Vaya tu y 17 deben saber muchas cosas de nosotros.

- Algo así- 18 miró una detenidamente y la tomó – Aquí te ves muy contento- hablo seriamente mirando la fotografía en donde él salía junto a Maron. Ambos en traje de baño.

- Jajaja e…eso jajaja lo deje por error, olvide quitarlo eso es todo- él reía nervioso ante la mirada de la androide, la tomó al instante. Ella le miró seriamente mientras quitaba la fotografía del marco y volvió a cruzarse de brazos se sentía incómoda y enfadada ¿acaso aquello eran celos? Lo que le faltaba sentir celos.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo seriamente

- Nadie especial – continuaba nervioso mirando el retrato en su mano, podía sentir que ella estaba enojada pero aquello le alegró pues en el fondo, significaba que sentía algo por él a pesar de no habérselo dicho aún.

- No me quieres contar, no es tu obligación – movió su cabello

- No es eso, bueno, sucede que ella fue mi novia pero me di cuenta luego que era una chica bastante aprovechadora y malvada. En la foto se me ve contento, pero en realidad no se si me sentía así realmente, ella era muy distinta de como se ve a simple vista – dio un suspiro arrugándola y arrojándola a un tacho de basura pequeño – solo quería el dinero que pudiera sacarme.

- Yo utilizo tu dinero, ¿acaso también soy aprovechadora?

- ¡Queeé no, no 18 no digas esas cosas! – ella se sonrió y se acercó a otras fotos, Krilin le miró y comenzó a contarle sobre alguna de ellas, sobre su viaje a namekusei o sobre la época en que había un poco de paz en la tierra. Efímera paz como la que vivían.

- Oye 18, ¿tú tienes fotos?

- ¿Fotos? No seas ridículo toda la información personal que pudo haber existido fue destruida por el maldito de Maki hace mucho y el laboratorio lo destruimos con mi hermano, claro que allí no había nada solo cosas científicas.

- Ahh lo siento, tienes razón- 18 caminó hacia la ventana seguida de Krilin – ¿Te gustaría tomarte algunas fotos? – ella abrió un poco su mirada, no había pensado en aquello pero una foto suya sería algo nuevo en su vida.

- Está bien – le sonrió sutilmente, Krilin se asomó a la ventana y dio un salto al exterior.

- Ven vamos, yo no tengo una cámara propia pero estoy seguro que Bulma debe tener alguna que me pueda prestar.

- ¿Qué, quieres que vaya contigo hacia ese lugar?

- Bueno creo que sería bueno que conocieras a Bulma, ella hizo la réplica del control que íbamos a utilizar para detenerlos y arregló a 16 supongo que si algún día necesitas ayuda no puedes ir a cualquier hospital.

- mmm…diablos, tienes razón - ella hizo una mueca al salir por la ventana – pero no esperes que seamos amigas o algo así.

- Jajajaja ni que lo digas - Krilin le sonrió y ambos salieron al vuelo. Durante el viaje él le miraba repentinamente con vestido se veía mas bonita incluso volando de brazos cruzados como iba en aquel momento, ella le dio una sonrisa que le agradaba realmente le demostraba lo tranquila y sencilla que era dentro de todo su ser.

Al llegar a Capsule Corp. Krilin llamo a la puerta por el intercomunicador, inmediatamente y luego de identificarse les hicieron pasar.

Bulma se encontraba en la sala jugando con Trunks, su madre y su padre se encontraban en el lugar con ella junto al bebe.

- Permiso Hola Bulma – dijo Krilin asomándose, Bulma volteó sonriente.

- Hola Krilin… veo que no vienes solo. – ella se puso de pie dejando a Trunks con sus padres en el sillón y se les acercó.

- Hola- dijo 18 seriamente, para su sorpresa Bulma le dio una sonrisa

- Hola, ¿como estas?, te ves muy bien por lo que veo. Te queda ese vestido.

- Gracias- Nº 18 movió su cabello evitando mirarla pues se había sonrojado levemente.

- Y que te trae por aquí Krilin, no creo que vengas solo a visitarme verdad

- Bueno en eso tienes razón. Quisiera pedirte una cámara, queremos sacarnos unas fotos con 18.

- Ahhh ya veo – Bulma le dio unos obvios codazos mirándole sonriente, él inevitablemente se sonrojó – Jujuju, ven acompáñame.

- ¿18 nos acompañas?

- No creo que sea buena idea – intervino Bulma- mejor espera aquí que Vegeta no anda de buenas y si te ve por seguramente armará un lio – la pelirrubia no dijo nada y solo se limitó a asentir con su cara, por su parte Bulma le sonrió quería aprovechar de estar a solas con Krilin para interrogarlo sobre la androide.

- Jajajaja así que era cierto lo que me dijo Gohan.

- ¿Qué te dijo que?

- Que estabas enamorado de la androide, vaya vaya, es una mujer preciosa como lograste llamar su atención?

- Bue... bueno –él se sonrojó

- Además Gohan me dijo que hace unos días ella te andaba buscando veo que le fue bien.

- Ese Gohan – dijo entre dientes

- Pero Krilin no te ilusiones, ella es demasiado bonita para ti.

- Bulmaa no digas esas cosas.

- Jajajaja aparte que es un androide, no sabes como pueda reaccionar. Quizá ahora solo esta en "fase pasiva"

- No es una máquina, es una androide – habló algo enfadado – hemos conversado sobre aquello, yo tampoco lo entendía bien, pero sus partes humanas fueron reforzadas y…

- No te enfades, entiendo a que te refieres pero los reportes de bio humanos o androides que existen no son muy completos que digamos.

- Esta bien Bulma.

- Toma - ella le paso una pequeña cámara – este es un prototipo que lanzó hace poco la compañía, puedes quedártela.

- ¡Qué hablas en serio!

- Claro, como disculpa por hablar de ella como una máquina jajaja –le sonrió tocando su hombro. Ambos caminaron a la sala conversando mas amenamente, al llegar para sorpresa de los dos 18 estaba entre los padres de Bulma y tenía a Trunks en sus brazos dándole una enternecedora mirada. El pequeño balbuceaba algo que sus abuelos celebraban, Bulma vio a Krilin sonreírse al mirarla con aquella cálida mirada y comprendió porque no la había destruido aquella vez y porque le ayudaba, no solo le gustaba había logrado ver aquella parte humana que el resto no.

- Trunks que novia tan bonita tienes – dijo Bulma acercándose, Nº 18 se sonrojó al instante entregándole al pequeño que agitaba sus brazos.

- Tú bebe es muy bonito.

- Gracias, salió a su madre - dijo ella tomándolo – pura madre, nada de ese tonto de su padre ¿verdad mi amor? – Trunks balbuceo como respuesta a lo que todos rieron.

- Ya nos vamos Bulma, muchas gracias.

- Déjenme acompañarlos a la salida. Cuando quieras sacar las fotos pasa a imprimirlas aquí así podre ver como se porta el nuevo prototipo.

- Genial, lo haré nos vemos.

- ¡Nos vemos!, di adiós Trunks - ella movió su mano, a lo que 18 sonrió antes de partir ambos.

- ¿Y a donde iremos? Es solo una fotografía no – 18 habló seriamente cruzándose de brazos

- emm bueno sí, solo quería buscar un lugar especial.

- Aquí esta bien – ella se detuvo en el aire – ya sácala.

- ¿Pero aquí?

- Claro, nadie mas se puede sacar una foto flotando en el espacio otro lugar más especial no podrás encontrar.

- Jajaja tienes razón – él la enfocó, casi parecía modelo con el viento moviendo su cabellera y su vestido – baja los brazos te veras mejor – Nº 18 hizo una mueca y los puso al frente. Miró a Krilin y se sonrió, era un pelón pero se preocupaba de que incluso se viese bien en algo tan simple como una fotografía y aquello le agradaba. El viento moviendo su cabello, el color blanco de su vestido y aquella suave sonrisa quedó perfecto en la fotografía.

- ¡18 eres perfecta! – dijo Krilin mirando la foto en el visor para luego sonrojarse frente a sus propias palabras, ella voló a su lado.

- Ya lo sé déjame mirarla- al tomarla se quedo por un par de minutos observándola, aquella era su primera fotografía, se veía tan distinta de como se recordaba meses atrás. Nuevamente sonrió y lanzó la cámara a manos del guerrero antes de comenzar a volar.

- 18 espérame.

- Vamos donde mi hermano, él tiene que verla - Krilin tragó saliva nervioso, pues a pesar de amar a 18 con el androide 17 la verdad tenia cierta distancia y miedo. Tras pasar volando por el bosque comenzaron a llegar cerca de una montaña, aquel era el nuevo hogar de su hermano y ella lo conocía pues solo dos días atrás le había ido a visitar. Aterrizaron cerca del faldón de la montaña que estaba nevado, un viento frio heló al guerrero enseguida, por su parte la pelirrubia no parecía en lo más mínimo afectada.

- Mi hermano debe estar por aquí.

- Espero que-que aparezca pro-pronto, 18 ¿cómo es que no tienes frio?

- Poseo capacidad de regulación interna para mi temperatura, claro que solo es temporal si viviera aquí necesitaría abrigo.

- Vaya – al mirarla presentaba cero signos de frio excepto que sus mejillas se habían sonrosado levemente, a ratos olvidaba que era androide para él ella era una mujer normal que además poseía poderes.

- Rayos se nos hará complicado saber donde esta, creo que llamaré su atención –extendió una de sus manos y lanzó una bola de energía al aire la cual estalló desprendiendo un tenue destello dorado.

Pasaron unos breves minutos cuando Krilin sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo lanzó directo sobre el tronco de un árbol, el cual por el golpe desprendió sobre este una gran cantidad de nieve.

- Hola hermanita.

- ¡17! Que diablos te pasa – ella bufó al momento de volar hasta donde Krilin quien se ponía de pie entumecido.

- Solo le daba un saludito jejeje. Hola pelón.

- Je je Ho-hola asshuss – Krilin le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa, en realidad le había pillado desprevenido y aquel golpe si que le había dolido pero el frio era más fuerte que el dolor de su cara, rápidamente se auto abrazó para en vano generar algo de calor.

- 18 vamos a mi casa, veo que andas muy desabrigada – al decir esto le miró de pies a cabeza y dio un salto haciendo un gesto con su cara para que le siguieran al comenzar a volar, a diferencia de ella él tenía unas botas, una chaqueta, unos guates de cuero y una gorra con orejeras, además de cargar con una escopeta. Se notaba que bajo la chaqueta tenía uno que otro abrigo pues no mostraba signos de frio. La cabaña estaba no muy lejos de ellos, era completamente de madera y la chimenea mantenía el lugar confortable. Al entrar Krilin sintió que su cuerpo temblaba al reaccionar con el calor del ambiente, 17 que había pasado por delante de ellos le tiró una toalla y le paso otra a su hermana regalándole a ella un sonrisa que respondió. Luego los dirigió a sentarse cerca de la chimenea en un confortante sillón.

- ¿Qué tal tu vida junto al mar hermanita? – habló en tono burlón entrando a la cocina.

- No molestes con eso, te dije que vivo bien.

- Y tú enano, debes tratar bien a mi hermana si no tendremos problemas-

- Je je cla-claro – dijo aproximándose a la chimenea Krilin notó que al hablarle su voz era más seria sin embargo al volver a hablarle a 18, se le oía otra vez burlón. El androide tomó una silla y la llevó frente a ellos con una sonrisa que incomodaba a Krilin quien se sintió más nervioso, además era la primera vez que estaba frente a 17 de aquella manera tan "amigable".

- Y que te trae tan rápido por aquí

- Es cierto, Krilin pásame la cámara.

- To-toma 18.

- Mira hermano- ella le entregó la cámara al momento que se ponía una chaqueta de 17 que se encontraba en el sillón.

- ¡Wow Nº 18 es preciosa!, te ves genial. Podrías ser modelo.

- Que tonterías dices, te gusto verdad es mi primera fotografía y quería que la vieras además que quería tener una tuya.

- Claro sería genial. Pequeñín tómame una con mi hermana- 17 se puso de pie al lado de 18 y le tiró la cámara a Krilin, unas gotas resbalaron por su cara ¿acaso le pasaría diciendo sinónimos de pelado o bajo? Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación que vivenciaba. Mientras tomaba la fotografía notó que estaba viendo como se trataban los gemelos, era extraño pensar en aquello pero nadie más los había visto actuar de aquella manera a los terribles androides, pensó en las pocas probabilidades de que alguno de los demás guerreros imaginase aquella situación y menos aún con él allí incluido.

- Wau salimos increíbles – 17 tomó la cámara sonriendo a su gemela – ven ponte a mi lado, hey calvo sácanos una así - Nº 18 se puso de pie junto a su hermano y ambos le regalaron una sonrisa era increíble el parecido que tenían, hasta el propio Krilin se impresionó. Entonces la tetera les interrumpió, 17 fue a la cocina.

- Le caes bien a mi hermano.

- Jajaja ¿tú lo crees?

- Como te dije alguna vez es más impulsivo ya te hubiera alejado de aquí. Si hubiese querido atacarte realmente no te hubiese dado tan suave.

- Ya veo- él toco su cara instintivamente recordando el golpe de bienvenida. Cuando el androide pelinegro venía con una taza de café humeante para su hermana.

- Me gusta verte con vestido 18 eso es bastante extraño.

- Me lo regaló Krilin.

- Así que le das regalitos a mi hermana, he?, lampiño – le lanzó una mirada seria

- 17 tráele algo, no ves que tiene frio.

- Nahh no quiero – dijo echándose otra vez en la silla, 18 le sonrió a su hermano y le paso la taza a Krilin quien la tomo sin saber si hacerlo o no.

- Puedes bebértela, yo no tengo frio - Ambos gemelos se miraron seriamente mientras esbozaban una lenta sonrisa, casi como hablándose mentalmente. Krilin se sentía como un extraño entre los dos, ahora el nerviosismo era incomodidad, ambos androides se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y caminaron al exterior de la casa. Luego de unos breves minutos volvieron a entrar con la misma sonrisa cómplice en sus caras.

- ¿Terminaste?

- Sí, ya casi- Krilin bebió con más rapidez de lo que pudo el caliente contenido y se puso de pie en seguida caminando hacia ella.

- Ya nos vamos – volteó hacia su gemelo – 17 cuidate.

- Tú también 18 – los dos se dieron un abrazo, Krilin se sorprendió frente a aquella muestra de afecto, definitivamente era afortunado de poder presenciar aquello.

- Adiós bajito, ya nos veremos.

- Jeje adiós 17.

Ambos volaron al instante, hubo un silencio que se prolongo hasta que volaban sobre el mar, el sol ya se había ido y el cielo se había tornado de un azul oscuro, las horas habían pasado rápidamente.

- Olvide devolverle la chaqueta a mi hermano.

- ¿Volvemos?

- No, luego volveré. Quisiera regalarle la fotografía que nos tomaste.

- ¡Claro!, Bulma dijo que podíamos imprimirlas en su casa. Por cierto crees que le incomodé.

- Según lo que me dijo, no.

- Te lo dijo?

- Cuando salimos y te dejamos solo- hubo un extraño silencio Krilin no podía creer que habían hablado de él rio internamente sobre aquello.

- Me siento mas aliviado

- Mi hermano no es un monstruo solo es algo engreído.

- Gracias por dejarme ir contigo 18.

Ella le sonrió y tomó de su mano para sorpresa de Krilin, quien respondió sonriendo definitivamente aquel día se sentía afortunado. Dos días más tarde dejaba sobre la mesita de noche la fotografía de 18 y junto a esta en donde salía con 17, ella no podía estar en la repisa junto a las demás. Se sonrió pues sabía que tanto ella como su hermano eran personas bajo aquella imagen que todos habían conocido de androides malvados y ahora efectivamente lo había comprobando.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa gente bonita que me lee, había querido pasar en limpio este fic hace mucho solo que la universidad me tiene demasiado agotada y sin tiempo, es realmente un caos cuando se acerca el fin de semestre. Pero tenia en mente subir este fic antes de terminar el mes! Espero les guste y espero tener más tiempo para hacer otro de esta pareja que ya le agarre cariño. Este fic quizá es un poco mas sentimental pero espero les guste.

Aquella conversación

El otoño se asomaba lentamente, un viento un poco frio se coló por la ventana demostrándolo cuando Nº 18 tomó las sabanas frías cubriéndose hasta la cara, lentamente sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar cosa que no quería. Había estado en casa de Nº 17 y siempre se levantaba tempranísimo cuando estaba con su gemelo, en esa ocasión solo iba por un par de semanas pero la visita se alargó y hace un mes que no llegaba a Kame House, ahora que había llegado esperaba poder dormir un poco más sin embargo el sonido del mar, de algunas gaviotas y del viento le hacían salir de su sueño. Se despertó dando un bostezo, inmediatamente se levantó tomó una bata para cubrir la sudadera negra y los shorts cortos que eran su pijama y bajó. Como había llegado la noche anterior apenas le había podido contar a Krilin sobre su estadía en las montañas. Tras llegar a la cocina notó que era mas tarde de lo que imaginaba, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde pese a ello no había nadie en la cocina, fue a la sala aún sin encontrar a nadie.

- ¿Krilin? – llamó sin respuesta apagando el televisor que se hallaba encendido, caminó al exterior y vio al Maestro Roshi recostado en una silla de playa plástica con una de sus revistas en la cara, inmediatamente salió y dio una patada a la silla que se estremeció. Roshi despertó dando un salto y cayéndosele la revista a la arena.

- ¡Oye viejo!

- ¡Acaso un viejo no puede dormir!... ahh eras tu 18 jaja ¿cómo estas? llegaste por la noche, ¿no es así? ya se te echaba de menos jejeje al menos vi a alguien que te echo de mucho de menos por mi… jujuju – dijo mirándole de arriba abajo, ella cerró con brusquedad su bata frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Dónde esta Krilin?

- No te lo dijo?, bueno yo te informaré, salió temprano a trabajar.

- ¿Trabajar?

- Así es, como este mes casi no estuviste ni te enteraste – ella frunció el ceño y se apoyó en la pared, nunca se lo había preguntado hasta ese momento pero el dinero que utilizaban en casa ¿de donde salía?. Recién llevaban dos meses juntos, uno de los cuales la había pasado con su hermano lo que en realidad le había alejado bastante pues al no tener teléfono en el lugar, Nº 17 prácticamente le había desconectado del mundo que conocía.

- ¿Dónde trabaja?

- En la Capital del Norte – contestó Roshi tomando su revista y reacomodándose en la silla – Sabes te extrañó bastante, de hecho pensó que no volverías – ella abrió un poco sus ojos mirándole de reojo – Pero cuando apareciste ayer en la noche se puso muy contento, al menos eso me comentó por la mañana.

- Bueno, eso lo se…- ella miró el cielo recordando lo feliz que estaba la noche anterior.

_Krilin se había quedado mirando una película hasta muy tarde, por lo que cuando ella llegó se encontró con la sala iluminada._

_- Hola – dijo abriendo la puerta y lanzando un bolso al piso_

_- ¡18! – respondió Krilin sorprendido de su llegada poniéndose de pie al instante con una gran sonrisa, ella respondió sonriendo y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo se dieron un abrazo que al segundo ambos notaron era algo incomodo, se separaron al instante esquivando sus miradas._

_- Me alegra que hayas vuelto._

_- También me alegro de estar aquí- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dando media sonrisa._

_- ¿Estuviste bien?_

_- Ajá, solo que 17 es algo absorbente. Vengo algo agotada por lo mismo._

_- Jajaja ya veo, por cierto te ves muy bien 18 no se te nota lo agotada - Ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice mientras sonaba la música de los créditos de la película que había terminado._

_- Es algo tarde, ¿no?_

_- Creo – dijo Krilin apagando el televisor_

_- Conversamos mañana, no soy la única que tiene cara de cansancio.- Krilin le sonrió tomando el bolso de la pelirrubia y ambos subieron._

Recordar aquello le hizo nacer una sonrisa, sin querer admitirlo también le había alegrado verle, el problema era que había llegado muy tarde y ambos estaban muy agotados para conversar por lo que lo habían dejado para el siguiente día.

- Jajajaja yo le dije que las mujeres eran así, iban y venían.

- ¿Qué sabes tú viejo?, ahora dime donde encontrarlo.

- Yo se mucho, de joven tuve muchas novias y…

- ¡Ya calla y dime dónde esta! – dijo mostrándole su puño

- Ve a la capital y busca el rascacielos que tiene, es el único de la zona por lo que no te costara hallarlo.

- Mph, gracias – ella movió su cabello entrando a la casa enfadada. Luego de vestirse salió volando con rapidez, al llegar al lugar miró el sitio con determinación. A esa distancia en el cielo distinguir un rascacielos no se le hizo tarea difícil, aterrizó frente a la entrada de este sin importarle la reacción de los transeúntes. Ella les dio una mirada frunciendo el ceño y aquellos que se habían detenido a mirarle siguieron su camino más rápido de lo habitual. La androide entró con paso firme al rascacielos, quienes estaban en su interior le miraron extrañados pues el vestuario de la preciosa mujer no venía al sitio. Estaba de jeans, botas y una camiseta ajustada de color lila, caminó firme a la recepción.

- Busco a Krilin – dijo con enfado en su voz, la mujer le miró levantando las cejas.

- ¿Perdón?

- Busco a Krilin.

- No… nadie de la firma tiene ese nombre… er... señorita.

- ¡Inútil! – dijo golpeando la mesa con firmeza dejando su puño marcado, las personas obviamente se aterraron frente aquello, pero a ella no le pareció importar. Cerró sus ojos para sentir su Ki, una vez detectado fue directo hacia él. Se sorprendió de lo alto que estaba por lo cual salió del edificio para volar hasta el piso 52 que era donde sentía su Ki, se sorprendió cuando le vio pues no estaba en el interior del rascacielos, si no con un arnés y un equipo firmemente sostenido limpiando las ventanas del rascacielos.

- ¿Krilin? – dijo incrédula y sorprendida poniéndose de pie en su andamio.

- ¡18! – Dijo este mirándola con mas sorpresa que ella – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?, Espero que nadie te vea!

- ¿No quieres que me vean? Mph, que diablos haces tú aquí.

- Jajajaja es que trabajo aquí, limpiar las ventanas de los rascacielos es uno de los trabajos más riesgosos de la ciudad por lo tanto es uno de los mejores pagados.

- Yo no le veo el riesgo – se sentó cruzando sus piernas.

- Bueno por eso lo tomé, nosotros sabemos volar, no nos da miedo caer. Pero una persona normal bueno jajajaja ya lo imaginarás.

- See me lo imagino, y ¿cuánto tiempo seguirás con esto?

- Tan solo me queda una semana, pues el trabajo dura el mes.

- Ya veo…

- 18 me alegra verte aquí – él le dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa, ella le sonrió como respuesta

- El viejo me dijo que pensabas que no volvería.

- Eso! Bue… bueno eso…

- Te dije que me gustaba el mar, ¿no?

- Lo que sucede es que…

- Y también… también me gusta tu compañía – dijo esquivando su mirada, Krilin al escuchar esas palabas inmediatamente se ruborizó, dejando ahora sí la ventana que limpiaba.

- No pensé que no volvieras, solo me asusté un poco de que no te viera otra vez, me sentí algo vacío de no verte estos días– ella movió su cabello mirándole cuando le sonrió.

- Recuerdo que dijiste que te gustaba – Krilin sentía el nerviosismo apoderarse lentamente de él pues nunca había esperado aquella conversación que se sucedía – cuando estaba con 17 me di cuenta que me agrada estar con tu compañía, pero querer a alguien es más que eso ¿verdad?- ella le dio una mirada algo seria, ahora el nerviosismo de Krilin se había pausado volviéndose una tensión en su pecho.

- Bueno, eso es cierto. Como decirte, mira cuando quieres a alguien y te gusta alguien, quieres protegerle y hacerle sentir bien, te preocupas por que este bien y se sienta feliz. Quieres que esa persona este ahí pero no solo por un instante como lo sería con un amigo, sino que sea algo permanente. Porque te hace falta su compañía.

- mmm con mi hermano es parecido solo que ya no tengo necesidad de verlo siempre – dijo mirando el cielo seriamente – pero lo que dices es parecido a lo que sentí cuando no te vi estos días. Krilin, nunca he tenido un amigo, ¿cómo sé que lo que siento por ti no es de amistad? – él le miró algo sorprendido al momento que una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasaba moviendo el andamio de un lado a otro, Nº 18 se puso de pie entonces – Nos vemos mas tarde – dijo yéndose al instante, él se quedó mirando a la pelirrubia alejarse y suspiró. Era cierto, ella no tenía ciertas experiencias como la amistad o el compañerismo que él había vivido, o incluso el tener alguna pareja para saber que era lo que sentía realmente en ese momento. Dio un suspiro algo abatido por dentro, quizá ella lo quisiera como un gran amigo, sin embargo a él cada día le gustaba más.

Nº 18 aterrizó en la plaza de la ciudad ignorando a las sorprendidas personas que allí se encontraban y comenzó a caminar. Cuando pensó en buscarlo esperaba contarle otras cosas sobre los días que estuvo con su gemelo, sin embargo había terminado hablando de sus sentimientos, el tan solo pensarlo le empalagaba y le causaba incomodidad ¿acaso Krilin era solo un buen amigo para ella? Se apoyó un árbol dando un suspiro, su hermano le había dicho que aquello era algo más que una amistad pero algo le daba inseguridad. Si Nº 16 hubiese estado vivo seguro sabría que decirle sobre aquello que sentía, era extraño pues a pesar de ser una máquina por completo entendía muchas más cosas que los gemelos no habían comprendido hasta muy tarde. Se quedó mirando al frente, cerca de una construcción había una hermosa boutique en donde un pendón invitaba a las jóvenes a un concurso de modelaje con un jugoso premio en dinero, las inscripciones estaban abiertas.

_- Él no debería ser el único en trabajar, se terminará agotando –_ pensó poniéndose en marcha.

Durante la noche Krilin, que había llegado más temprano aquel día, esperaba que 18 estuviera en casa para prepara algo que ella quisiera sin embargo al no encontrarla concino lo que encontró en el lugar. Se sentía algo triste de no haberla visto y sobre todo luego de aquella conversación ¿dónde había ido? Y si ahora había decidido irse, sacudió aquellas ideas recordando que ella le había dicho que le gustaba su compañía y se sonrió. Ya fuese solo como su amigo si ella le quería de alguna manera era feliz y si ella conocía luego a alguien más para amar, sería feliz igualmente. Su prioridad siembre había sido poder mostrarle una vida tranquila y normal. Entonces sonó la puerta de entrada de un golpe haciendo que se asomara por la cocina.

- ¡18, que alegría que llegas… – quedó boquiabierto al verla con aquel traje puesto.

- ¿Qué sucede, acaso solo tú debes trabajar? – ella dijo en tono enfadado sosteniendo un casco blanco en su mano, tenía unos guantes algo sucios y un overol colgando desde su cintura, aparte de unas grandes botas negras. Roshi y Uulong que en ese momento se sentaba en el sillón le miraron con sorpresa.

- ¡Estas trabajando!

- Así es, cerca de tu rascacielos hay una construcción y necesitaban tres hombres, por hacer su trabajo recibiré tres sueldos – habló decidida lanzando el casco al sillón sobre Uulong quien lo recibió con la cabeza y quitándose los guantes.

- Pero no es necesario 18

- No quiero que solo tú tengas que preocuparte, si vivo aquí te ayudare en algo además que solo son dos semanas.

- Te queda muy bien ese traje jujuju – Roshi arqueó las cejas

- ¿Y qué hace una jovencita como tú? – dijo Uulong mirando sus guantes caer sobre el casco que ahora reposaba a su lado.

- Necesitaban quien cargara cemento, algo muy fácil para mi – ella pasó por su lado dirigiéndose al baño – los cerdos y las personas son unas debiluchas – le dijo fulminándole con la mirada, inmediatamente este se volteó mirando el televisor. Roshi le dio una sonrisa que ella respondió con cara de pocos amigos para luego voltear a mirar a Krilin quien se asomaba por la cocina - Las personas son débiles – Sus azules ojos le miraron directamente - excepto tú – le sonrió y siguió caminando para tomar una ducha.

- Vayaa Krilin sacaste un cumplido – dijo Roshi sonriendo haciéndole sonrojar.

La comida estaba lista, cuando la pelirrubia se asomó a la cocina y se sentó, miró a Krilin servirle la comida y sentarse. El guerrero la miró algo nervioso pues raras veces ella le miraba tan fijamente.

- Me preocupo por ti…

- ¿Te preocupas? – dijo nervioso sin comprenderle, algunas veces era así, ella le hablaba sin previo aviso como si él pudiese adivinar que había estado pensando, pero de a poco se acostumbraba a entender aquella manera de expresarse de la androide.

- Puedes caer del rascacielos y morir – dijo dando media sonrisa, Krilin respondió riendo por lo bajo.

- jajaja… 18 no es necesario que trabajes – miró su plato - el maestro recibe una pensión especial por ser un luchador reconocido, aunque eso fue en la era de piedra – le sonrió con la mirada.

- Jajajajajaja – ella rio para su sorpresa, pocas veces le escuchaba reír de aquella manera.

- Jajajjaa, además con lo que gano podemos vivir casi el año completo.

- No me importa, terminaré estas dos semanas para ayudarte en algo – sentencio comiendo unos guisantes. Krilin se sonrió, ella era increíble a pesar de que no le gustaban mucho las personas se daba entereza para continuar con su convicción, aquello le dio a él la certeza de lo fuerte que era la mujer que tenía frente suyo - Por cierto los Lunes salgo un poco mas tarde, ¿qué tal si pasas por mi?

- Claro no hay problema – sonrió contento

- Pero si tardo mucho deberás esperarme.

- Siempre te esperaré – respondió al instante sonrojándose de sus propias palabras y logrando un rubor en la cara de la androide. Sus miradas se cruzaron antes de producirse un extraño e incomodo silencio entre los dos, solo interrumpido por los cubiertos y la comida.

- ¿Salimos luego? – hizo una seña 18 mirando hacia el mar, rompiendo el ambiente. El guerrero asintió aliviado. Luego de la comida ambos salieron, caminaban con un silencio poco común.

- Es una lástima que ya oscureció, salgo tarde al igual que tú por lo que no pudimos ver el atardecer – ella bajó la mirada del cielo oscuro y miró sus pies que tocaban un poco el oleaje, le encantaba sentir aquello.

- ¿Allá en las montañas lo podías ver?

- Raras veces, y tú lo veías.

- Como solo tengo libre los domingos me quedaba mirándolo. Jajaja quizá suene cursi pero me recordaba a ti – dijo nervioso, ella le sonrió sentándose en la arena él se sentó a su lado.

- Krilin sé que tú me quieres, ¿crees que yo te quiero de la misma manera?

- Bue…. Bueno no estoy seguro – habló nervioso sintiendo que su corazón estallaría en cualquier instante.

- mmm… si quiero verte cuando no estás, quiero conversar contigo y me preocupo de que tengas que trabajar o de que estés cansado puede ser que me gustes y por eso te quiera ¿no? – ella le miró profundamente, Krilin tragó saliva nervioso.

- De… depende de lo que sientes ahora.

- …

- Por ejemplo… yo me siento muy nervioso jajajajaja – unas gotas cayeron por su rostro y ella respondió riendo por lo bajo apoyándose en su hombro – pero eso solo me sucede cuando estoy contigo jajajaja. Además… además que cuando no te veo siento que me haces falta.

- Entonces si te quiero – ella tomó su mano a lo que el respondió apretándola suavemente, estaba demasiado nervioso para procesar lo que sucedía – parece que hace algo de frio, estas temblando.

- No, no es eso es que sucede que estoy algo nervioso, como te decía jajajaja

- Yo también – sus miradas se cruzaron pero a diferencia de él, ella estaba totalmente impávida excepto por un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una suave sonrisa, aquella que solo él conocía. ¿Estaba nerviosa? Mirarla de aquella manera le causo algo de gracia pues no solo su rostro, si no todo su ser no demostraba nada, eso le dio el valor y la iniciativa de abrazarla. La androide se apoyó en su pecho mirando las estrellas y se sonrió, ella lo quería no solo porque le agradara y porque él también la quisiera, sino porque realmente sentía que el no tenerlo cerca le hacia falta.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa lectores bonitos, tenía muchísimas ganas de subir este nuevo corto, solo que entre las vacaciones de invierno y el tiempo de pasarlo en limpio me estuve demorando un tanto en subirlo jejeje como decía anteriormente ya le agarre cariño a esta pareja y espero poder seguir subiendo mas oneshot sobre ellos pues tengo varias ideas aún en el tintero. Sin mas rodeos les dejo la lectura n_n! siempre agradeciendo por leerme.

Una vez al año

Gohan aterrizó sobre la firme arena de Kame House con una caja en sus manos, no una caja cualquiera sino aquellas en donde se guardan las tortas, el joven Son estaba sonriente mientras se dirigía a la casa.

- ¡Hola! - gritó esperando respuesta – ¡Maestro Roshi ya estoy aquí!

- Hola Gohan pasa, pasa – dijo abriendo la puerta sonriente – vaya si que has crecido en estos 5 meses y ¿cómo esta tu madre?

- Muy bien gracias maestro, aquí le traje la torta espero no se haya estropeado, mamá me dijo que hubiese sido mejor que ella la trajera pero preferí adelantarme.

- Eres un buen muchacho Gohan, no creo que le haya pasado nada.

- Hola Gohan.

- ¡Yamcha! Que gusto verte y ¿Tenshin han no vendrá?

- No lo pudimos contactar y tú mamá.

- Dijo que vendría mas tarde con Bulma. Oiga maestro ¿a dónde fue Krilin?

- No te preocupes por el que aún tardará un poco - Roshi caminó hacia la sala, al momento que Uulong prendía el televisor.

- Fue al cine con 18.

- ¡La androide! – dijo impresionado Yamcha – vaya hasta que logró llamar su atención, pensé que no pasaría nada que envidia me da.

- Que bien tendremos tiempo de preparar la sorpresa – dijo Gohan obviando el comentario del pelinegro quien aún pedía saber más.

La película estaba algo aburrida para la androide quien esperaba algo mejor por el titulo "El juego de Célula" que prometía algo interesante, sin embargo era un intento entre la batalla de Cel y una conspiración con la mafia y viajes en el tiempo cosa que no combinaba demasiado, por su parte Krilin se veía algo más interesado en tan extraña trama. Nº 18 se reclinó hacia atrás ahogando un bostezo, suponía que ir al cine sería más divertido ya que había esquivado aquella invitación desde hacia un buen tiempo pero luego de que saliera aquel titulo en cartelera le habían dado ganas de ir a tal sitio logrando solo aburrirse. Cerró sus ojos por un momento escapando del aburrimiento que se apoderaba de ella.

- Hey 18 – escuchó casi en un susurro cuando abrió sus ojos, la sala aún estaba a oscuras pero la película mostraba los créditos, un rubor le cubrió suavemente ¿Se había dormido? Dio un pequeño sobresalto antes de incorporarse en su asiento, Krilin le sonrió – gracias por la compañía jejeje.

- Lo siento me quede dormida.

- Jajaja no te preocupes 18 de todas maneras estas acompañándome – Ella le regaló una sonrisa poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar algo?

- Me gustaría algo frio.

- Pues tengo en mente un lugar que te puede gustar – Krilin tomó de su mano mientras salían de la sala, ir así con ella no era muy común en el tiempo que estaban juntos y que habían tenido oportunidad de ir a la ciudad ella se demostraba algo mas fría respecto de ser afectuosa en lugares más públicos o frente a sus amigos, a diferencia de cuando estaban a solas en Kame House ella solía ser una persona mas afectiva e incluso divertida. Krilin sostuvo su mano sonriendo por dentro se alegraba además que aquel día 18 usaba un hermoso vestido anaranjado que él mismo le había regalado pocos días antes.

- Oye Krilin ¿recuerdas que nos pidió el viejo que lleváramos?

- ah?... ahhh sí, me dijo que llevara unas velas no se porque. Ya estamos por llegar al lugar que te decía, lo vi en televisión decían que tenían helados artesanales exquisitos – él sonaba realmente encantado y ella le sonreía convencida de que era buena idea sin embargo al aproximarse el reciento estaba repleto de personas.

- Que demonios – 18 miró con enfado.

- Pero que mala suerteeee – se quejó Krilin mirando al grupo de personas arremolinadas en el sitio al momento que un hombre se subía a una tarima previamente dispuesta en el lugar y con un micrófono daba un anuncio al público.

_- Dentro de poco se dará inicio a la inauguración de la nueva Gelatería Satán._

- Bah, para variar este lugar tiene el nombre de ese viejo estúpido ¿qué esta gente no tiene más imaginación? – bufó la androide – demonios Krilin vámonos.

- Que lástima se veía tan bueno el helado en la televisión – él volteó cuando notó que unas personas se habían puesto tras suyo, sin notarlo los dos estaban entre la multitud en el momento menos indicado pues una enorme limusina aparecía en escena provocando los vítores y gritos de la gente quienes a coro repetían "Satán". 18 y Krilin alcanzaron a intercambiar miradas antes de que sus manos se separaran por la gente que se atiborraba eufórica intentando ver al "héroe".

- ¡18!

- ¡Krilin espera! – las personas a su alrededor estaban expectantes mientras la limusina se detenía y bajaba el farsante, para odio de la pelirrubia pues en ese momento todos se apretujaron más entre sí. Ella resopló enfadada sabía que no era muy prudente usar sus poderes frente a todos pero que más importaba dio un salto quedando detenida en el aire librándose de la multitud.

- ¡Miren eso! – gritó una persona al verla generando múltiples susurros.

_- Debe ser un truco - ¿Será parte del show?... aunque no veo los alambres - Quien será esa mujer - Creo haberla visto..._

- Idiotas – murmuró enfadada al momento que se alejaba de la multitud con rapidez, disgusta aterrizó en la calle lejos del gentío, algunas otras personas le miraron sorprendidas al momento que se cruzaba de brazos buscando un sitio donde esperar a Krilin, después de todo sabía que llegaría hasta ella. Al guerrero le tardó varios minutos salir de la multitud sin utilizar sus habilidades y cuando por fin lo logró tardo otro poco en encontrar a 18, la pelirrubia estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en un árbol, su semblante era de claro fastidio.

- Lo lamento 18 no sabía que Mr. Satán apareciera justo hoy.

- No te disculpes no tienes porque, ¿ya nos vamos?

- Está bien – dio un suspiro abatido realmente había querido compartir con ella en aquel lugar – pero primero pasemos a comprar las velas que pidió el maestro - ella le vio cabizbajo por lo que se aproximó a él para darle un tierno e inesperado beso.

- Ya vendremos en otra ocasión a probar aquellos helados – él le miró con su rostro rojo como tomate, solo le dio para asentir con el rostro mientras ella le sonreía con su mirada.

Mientras volaban a Kame House Krilin se percató del Ki de Gohan y no solo de él, también estaban Yamcha, ChiChi, Bulma e incluso parecía reconocer el ki del pequeño Trunks ¿Qué hacían allí? Se preocupó no era bueno que estuviesen todos juntos sin previo aviso.

- 18 debemos darnos prisa al parecer hay problemas – dijo aumentando su velocidad, ella asintió. Ambos aterrizaron al momento que Krilin entraba a prisa a Kame House.

- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos dejándolo atónito aun sosteniendo con firmeza la perilla de la puerta.

- ¿Trajiste las velas? – preguntó Roshi de manera cómica. Krilin sonreía algo confundido ¿Cómo había olvidado su propio cumpleaños? 32 años no se cumplían todos los días.

- ¡Gracias amigos! Como fui a olvidarlo jajajaja – entró contento seguido de 18 quien comprendía lo que sucedía lentamente, se cruzó de brazos al instante frunciendo el ceño, le incomodaba ver a todos allí.

- Yamcha tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, bien, la verdad me sorprende más verte a ti con… bueno… - él le hizo una seña hacia 18 quien se apoyaba en una pared al lado de la tortuga quien le saludaba.

- Ajajaja es cierto tú no lo sabías jejeje – se sonrojó

- Ven Krilin trae las velas – interrumpió ChiChi

- Wauu hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos veo que tu bebe ha crecido bastante – dijo tocando su vientre de manera amorosa.

- Al igual que mi pequeño Trunks – interrumpió Bulma con el pequeño que balbuceó unas palabras a Gohan que se había acercado a jugar con él tocando su manita.

Krilin estaba de cumpleaños Nº 18 dio una leve sonrisa pensando en aquello, desconocía aquella realidad pues desconocía el día que ella misma había nacido. Le miró conversar con sus amigos, sonriente y agradado de la situación a ella le incomodaba un poco estar con ellos y no era para menos había querido matarlos principalmente a Goku por lo que tenía la antipatía de la mujer que en esos momentos saludaba Krilin con ánimos, ella recordaba como una vez él había sido invitado a casa de Gohan y le había llevado después de rogarle y convencerle que quizá seria una buena idea provocando una no muy grata tensión en el ambiente.

- 18 tú tienes las velas – dijo al momento de acercársele

- ¿ah? Sí, lo siento aquí están – extendió su mano para entregárselas manteniendo su semblante serio y pensativo cuando alguien le interrumpió.

- ¿Porqué no las pones tú? – Bulma dijo coquetamente cerrándole un ojo a la pelirrubia quien se sorprendió de su liviandad al tratarle, sin embargo era algo que le agradaba de la científica, las pocas veces que le había visto no había tenido problema en acogerla y tratarle como una persona más.

- ehh… pero solo compramos 10

- No importa – intervino Gohan quien le sonreía, ella apretó un poco las velas no comprendía como él podía aceptarla si había intentado matar a su padre, pero era un tema que otras veces había conversado con Krilin. Él le había dicho que ellos sabían perdonar no era como que olvidaran todo, solo que sabían tanto como él que ella y su gemelo no tenían la culpa de nada de lo sucedido. La Androide se sonrió, sus ojos azules miraron a Krilin al momento que caminaba hasta la torta frente al silencio de los presente para dejar las velas en esta formando un círculo. Cuando fueron encendidas se retiró al exterior, se sentó en la playa escuchando el interior de Kame House podía aceptar ser aceptada en el grupo sin embargo no significaba que participaría con ellos en todo aún necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para aquello.

- Ya atardece – dijo la tortuga a su lado, ella se sobresaltó al ver al animal allí, no dejaba de impresionarle el tener que convivir con aquel ser sin embargo era con uno de los que mas hablaba cuando Krilin no estaba en casa – Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana señorita.

- Adiós – lentamente la tortuga fue entrando al mar

- Por cierto, Krilin me dijo que le avisara que ya viene a hacerle compañía.

- Gracias – ella dijo agitando su mano para despedirse de la tortuga que se hundía en el mar, el sol acariciaba por última vez la arena hasta esconderse en el horizonte. La pelirrubia escuchaba la conversación en el interior de Kame House sin prestar mucha atención pues algo más ocupaba su mente, no se había puesto a pensar o más bien no había querido pensar seriamente en que sabía poco o nada sobre su pasado. Ni siquiera sabía el día de su nacimiento, mucho menos su edad, aquello le dolió. Volteó levemente para mirar al interior de la casa y dio un suspiro, allí se encontraban dos mujeres que le hacían pensar que tampoco sabía cosas sobre su presente ¿podría tener hijos algún día como ellas? No lo sabía, no sabía nada de que había sido su vida antes de despertar transformada en androide y no sabía muchas cosas de su propio cuerpo siendo androide, tampoco tenía noción de que su gemelo supiera más que ella. Se puso de pie mirando las primeras estrellas para entrar cuando dio con Krilin quien salía para verla.

- Te traje pastel.

- Gracias – ella tomó el plato entrando con él, en el interior ChiChi y Bulma conversaban sentadas en la mesa, mientras Gohan, Yamcha, Puar, Uulong y Roshi jugaban a las cartas en la sala.

- Hola 18 – dijo Bulma sonriendo con un Trunks dormido en sus brazos – ven aquí conversa con nosotras.

- No gracias ya iba arriba - ella miró a ChiChi quien arqueó las cejas.

- Ya ven aquí muchacha que esta vez pienso hablar en paz – dijo la esposa de Goku con un tono de pocos amigos que no le convencía demasiado, 18 le dio una mirada a Krilin quien se veía tan impresionado como ella por la invitación. Ella hizo una mueca tomando una de las sillas para sentarse entre ambas al momento que dejaba el pastel aun intacto sobre la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con Vegeta? – continuo conversando ChiChi

- Uff ese hombre, después de que murió Goku perdió los ánimos, hay días que no hace nada se la pasa recostado y otros días entrena hasta el amanecer… me preocupa algunas veces.

- Creo que la muerte de mi Goku nos dejo a todos afectados.

Nº 18 se sentía algo incomoda con el tema, ¿y si hubiese sido ella la que hubiera matado a Goku? Tragó saliva evitando involucrarse demasiado con lo que hablaban, entonces miró a Trunks, aquel bebe le llamaba la atención ¿Cómo podía dormir con lo fuerte que hablaba su madre y con el ruido del lugar? Era impresionante no solo por ellos sino por el gran parecido a su madre, ya lo había notado antes al verlo en Capsule Corp. una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su rostro, sin notarlo Bulma y ChiChi le estaban mirando dejando su conversación de lado.

- ¿Te gustan los niños? – pregunto ChiChi con cautela, la androide le miró abriendo sus azules ojos saliendo de su concentración.

- No lo sé.

- Yo creo que sí – dijo Bulma sonriéndole, 18 movió su cabello a un lado esquivando su mirada.

- Que no te apene – ChiChi le habló livianamente – todas las mujeres queremos tener un hijo, un esposo y una familia feliz.

- No es por contradecirte, y no es que no ame a mi Trunks – interfirió Bulma – pero yo tenía otros planes antes que tener una familia feliz y un esposo que por cierto no es tan primordial tampoco.

- ¡A que no!, aunque mi Goku este en el más allá aun es indispensable la presencia de su memoria en casa, lo que demuestra que el matrimonio es la base de todo.

- ¿Y quién habla del matrimonio? – Bulma dijo moviéndose con brusquedad, para sorpresa de la androide Trunks continuaba dormido aunque ChiChi constestaba con una voz no muy suave, las dos mujeres se enfrascaron unos momentos en la discusión cuando repentinamente ambas voltearon y le miraron.

-¿Y tú que opinas – dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono de manera alta casi poniéndose en pie, todos les quedaron mirando.

- Yo… - la pelirrubia se sintió algo intimidada y nerviosa cosa muy poco común – ehh yo creo que… - en realidad no sabía que decir ¿esposo?, ¿matrimonio?, ¿familia?, ¿hijos? Eran conceptos que nunca había pensado pues no era una persona normal como ellas y ¿para que pensar en ello? Además ya tenia suficiente con pensar en que nunca había tenido un cumpleaños otro concepto nuevo que no reconocía como familiar.

La expresión de su rostro fue suficiente respuesta para las dos, pues sin querer demostró que aquello le había causado una pena que antes no había ni siquiera pensando en sentir. Se puso de pie y subió a su habitación.

- Krilin perdona – dijo Bulma al verla partir

- Creo que también fue culpa mía - añadió ChiChi

- Tranquilas yo hablaré con ella – él subió al instante.

Krilin se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, ella estaba con las luces apagadas sentada apoyando su codo en el alféizar de la ventana.

- ¿Quieres conversar?

- No te preocupes, no es necesario…- Krilin dio un suspiro y se retiro sabía que si ella quería hablar lo haría sin rodeos y si no quería, pues no le obligaría.

Media hora mas tarde la gente ya se había retirado, Krilin terminó de ordenar y limpiar pues Roshi ya se había ido a dormir y Uulogn no era el más amable. Una vez todo listo fue a recostarse pero antes de ir a su habitación golpeo la puerta de 18.

- Entra – Le escuchó decir

- Te traje algo – aun seguía apoyada en la ventana mirando hacia el mar, ella volteó, al verlo entrar la habitación se iluminó tenuemente con la luz de una vela.

- ¿Y eso?

- Te traje un pedazo de pastel, y le puse una vela pues… bueno pensé que sería un bonito detalle, ya que estas cosas pasan una sola vez al año y bueno - Krilin se sintió nervioso pero ella le sonrió.

- Te comprendo Krilin – ella tomó el platillo.

- Pediré un deseo – comentó él con ánimos soplando la vela que dejo una estela de suave humo en el aire. Tan solo el ruido del oleaje se colaba por la ventana, ella guardó silencio unos minutos.

- Krilin hay muchas cosas que no se, por no tener recuerdos… eso es un problema, ¿no lo crees?

- Para nada – dijo sentándose en su cama, ella le miró impresionada

- Pero no tengo pasado, no recuerdo cuando nací, no sé que edad tengo, no se si pueda… si pueda tener hijos o… ser una persona normal… soy androide – ella ocultó su mirada con su cabellera.

- Pero sigues siendo persona, solo que una mejorada - dijo Krilin sosteniendo su mejilla y sonriéndole – Y si te das cuenta tienes un pasado y también un día de nacimiento – ella le miró con sorpresa – el día que despertaste junto a 17 es tu nacimiento y todo lo que aconteció hasta ahora es parte de tu pasado y bueno jejeje lo que venga será parte de lo que tenga que ser para eso estaré aquí contigo – le miró atenta mientras nacía una sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios - Además el día en que tú y 17 estaban por aparecer todos estábamos esperándolos, claro que era por que creíamos que eran una amenaza jajaja admito que tenía muchísimo miedo en ese momento, por lo mismo cuando llegue nuevamente la fecha esta vez la esperaré con ansias, habrá que hacer una buena celebración – su voz se oía animada frente a la idea.

- Ay Krilin – ella cerró sus ojos dejando caer una lágrima que él detuvo con su mano – Tienes unas ideas que no se de donde sacas - acomodó su cabello para mirarle sonriendo mientras la luz del cielo estrellado les iluminaba - Tendré que esperar un poco más entonces para cumplir años.

- Jajaja pues cuando llegue ese día que no lo olvides como olvidé el mio jajajaja.

- No se puede olvidar el día que una gran amenaza llega a la tierra – rio por lo bajo cuando tomó de su mano poniéndole nervioso, la tenue luz de color azulado le hacía ver mas hermosa mientras le sonreía como solo él le había visto sonreír – No sé cómo lo logras pero siempre consigues hacerme sentir bien yo... te quiero.

- Yo te amo – tomó sus manos perdiéndose en su mirada.

- Gracias – un rubor le dio un hermoso tono a sus mejillas - Feliz cumpleaños - sonrió con sus azules ojos antes de besarle, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento al terminar aquel beso Krilin podía sentir que ella le había dicho _te amo_ con aquel hermoso gesto - Hasta mañana – dijo aún sonriente.

- Hasta mañana – respondió un nervioso Krilin quien salió dando un suspiro. Nº 18 le vio salir al momento que se sentaba en su cama, tomó el plato con la torta y la probó, estaba deliciosa, sonrió mirando al exterior deseando con ansias el próximo 12 de mayo, seguramente a su hermano le gustaría la idea después de todo era algo que solo ocurría una vez al año.

Fin


End file.
